


Дни и часы

by Tenar30



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возвращение Розы Тайлер.<br/>Тотальное АУ по отношению к четвертому сезону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дни и часы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Days and Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019) by [rosa_acicularis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_acicularis/pseuds/rosa_acicularis). 



Она раздумывает, апельсиновый сок взять или яблочный, когда вдруг краем глаза замечает, как он, вынырнув из-за угла, сворачивает в тот же проход. Он всматривается в картонки с молоком, будто на полках мирного молочного отдела затаилось вселенское зло (что вовсе не так уж маловероятно, думает она, и слава тебе господи, что на эту вылазку ей вздумалось обуться в кеды), и потому ее не видит, когда она подкрадывается сзади и берет его за руку.  
— Ты же вроде дома хотел остаться, — мурлыкает она, одновременно окидывая пакеты с молоком оценивающим взором. На всякий пожарный. — Настоящий мужчина, такой весь из себя занятый ремонтом, отправляет маленькую женщину по магазинам. Всё как положено. — Она усмехается ему, высунув кончик языка между зубами. — Соскучился?  
Он не усмехается в ответ.  
Собственно, «не усмехается» даже близко не описывает то, какое у него сейчас выражение лица. На лице у него написано, что его словно обухом по голове ударили, что он не верит собственным глазам — и она понимает, что миру с минуту на минуту придет конец (опять), потому что это отчаяние у него в глазах она замечает только в те редкие мгновения, когда ему видится одна лишь тьма на горизонте. В те мгновения, когда она ясно видит, как близок он к безумию. Безнадежность, думает она — и тут замечает.  
— Ты сменил галстук, — медленно и осторожно говорит она. Синий с огуречным узором был на нем двадцать минут назад, когда она ушла из Тардис, теперь же — темно-фиолетовый без всякого рисунка.  
Он выглядит таким молодым. Знакомые морщинки на его лице, морщинки, по которым осторожно проводила она пальцами, которых легко касалась губами, пропали. Она даже и не помнит, чтобы он был таким молодым (несовершенная, нечеткая человеческая память), но глаза у него старые, как никогда. Он уставился на нее так, словно ее не может быть.  
— Зашибись, — говорит она. Что вроде как довольно глупо говорить, когда повреждаешь ткань времени таким изрядным парадоксом, что лучше бы, не отходя от кассы, попытаться увязать разорванные нитки параллельных вселенных и избавить себя от лишней головной боли, но миндальничать у нее сейчас как-то нет настроения.  
У нее длинные каштановые волосы, небрежно собранные в низкий узел на затылке, на лице ни капли краски, левую бровь украшает маленький шрам, оставшийся ей на память о той истории с заложниками, которую Микки с Джейком так себе и не простили. Ей тридцать семь лет, а он ее только что потерял.  
— Сдается мне, — говорит она, — что убеждать тебя, что это только плод твоего воспаленного воображения, смысла не имеет.  
— Роза.  
Его голос звучит глухо и надтреснуто, и ей больно видеть, каким он был, какой он теперь, когда остался без нее. Когда он нашел ее в тот день, в мире дирижаблей и ужинов с бабушкой Микки, в нем было столько радости — она его буквально распирала. Он смеялся, и она смеялась, и хотя он говорил ей, что скучал (и она ему верила), она и не думала, что настолько.  
— Прости. — Она осторожно отступает на шаг. — Мне надо идти.  
Он с силой хватает ее за руку и тянет обратно, к себе.  
— Как? — спрашивает он, и зубы вспыхивают белой полоской под всепроникающим светом ламп дневного света. — Как ты здесь оказалась? Как такое может быть?  
— Ты должен меня отпустить, — говорит она, и голос ее ровен и тверд только потому, что у нее были годы практики, и она может теперь быть и здравомыслящей, и уверенной, и не развалиться на кусочки. Если она сейчас даст слабину и голос у нее прервется, она бросится ему на шею и не отпустит уже никогда, и придется ему весь остаток вечности провести тут, в Теско, с ней, вцепившейся в него как клещ, и пути назад к ней он не найдет, и тогда она не сможет повиснуть у него на шее, если уж на то пошло. — Сказать я тебе ничего не могу. — Она говорит терпеливым, рассудительным тоном, каким обычно обращаются к больным и от которого, как он в один прекрасный день заявит, «умом можно тронуться». — Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что не могу. Отпусти.  
Он, как и следовало ожидать, не отпускает.  
— Ты же ушла. Заперта там. Это же невозможно.  
Она знает, что потом ее будет мучить совесть, но не может ничего с собой поделать. Она закатывает глаза.  
— Судя по всему, нет.  
— Я здесь? — Слова звучат глухо и отрывисто, словно застревая у него в горле. — С тобой?  
Она вкратце прикидывает, не вырубить ли его здоровенной бутылью апельсинового сока и по-быстрому слинять, но подозревает, что далеко ей не уйти, да и играть в догонялки в проходах гастронома с убитым горем (сокрушенным печалью, скорбящим) таймлордом — удовольствие сомнительное. Вместо этого она кивает.  
Он тянет ее еще ближе, сдавленно выдыхая:  
— Ты вернулась?  
Глаза его широкие и темные, но есть в них что-то, чего не видно было раньше — капля по капле просачивающееся осознание того, что будут еще свет и радость, и почему-то именно это разбивает ей сердце, чего отчаяние добиться так и смогло.  
— Черт, — говорит она и обвивает свободной рукой его за шею, утыкается лицом ему в грудь и обнимает так крепко, как только может. Он то ли смеется, то ли рыдает ей в волосы, она не может разобрать, а потом ноги ее отрываются от земли, и он кружит ее. Она задевает ногой штабель с йогуртами, и из него что-то валится на пол. Он опускает ее, и когда она отодвигается, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, он уже снова ее глупый, усмехающийся Доктор.  
И потому она его целует.  
А когда отстраняется, он так и остается, замерев, с закрытыми глазами и чуть приоткрытыми губами. Она озадачена, и тут, второй раз всего за несколько минут, чувствует себя полнейшей идиоткой.  
— Ой, — говорит она. — Мы же ведь этого еще не делали, да?  
Он, не открывая глаз, мотает головой.  
— Зашибись.  
Его руки стремительно соскальзывают ей на талию, удерживая рядом, пока его губы блуждают по ее подбородку, носу, горлу. Глаза у нее сами собой закрываются, когда он добирается до впадинки, в которой под тонкой кожей бьется пульс, и он тут же целует ей веки, осторожно взяв ее лицо в ладони.  
— Сколько еще? — шепчет он, и его пальцы вплетаются в ее волосы. Он повсюду, и хотя она уже привыкла к ощущению его рук на своей коже, к тому, сколько всегда в этом чувства, земля уходит у нее из-под ног. — Сколько еще, пока я не найду тебя?  
У нее вырывается смешок. Головы их соприкасаются.  
— С чего ты взял, что это не я тебя найду?  
— Сколько еще? — настаивает он, едва касаясь губами краешка ее рта.  
— Я не могу тебе сказать.  
Она наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его как подобает, но он уклоняется.  
— И сколько ты уже со мной?  
Она распахивает глаза и старается незаметно перевести дыхание, потому что его пальцы задевают за ухом то место, о котором он пока никак не может знать.  
— Этого я тоже не могу сказать, — выдыхает она.  
Он отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы усмехнуться ей с опасным азартом.  
— Спорим, я смогу тебя расколоть?  
Она совершенно так же усмехается ему в ответ.  
— Хотела б я на это посмотреть.  
Его рука скользит ей под рубашку, и тут сзади раздается «Кхм», исполненное ледяным женским тоном. Они замирают.  
— О, чтоб тебя, — еле слышно бормочет Доктор, и она решает, что говорить такое и в других-то случаях изрядно глупо, а уж когда в тебя впивается взором возмущенная пожилая женщина в зеленой кофте, которую украшают большие фетровые кошки — так и вовсе глупее не придумаешь. Роза берет его за запястье и убирает его руку у себя из-под рубашки.  
Доктор приходит в чувство и, споткнувшись, отступает на безопасное расстояние.  
— Да, тебе определенно следует на это посмотреть, — говорит он, бросая на нее свой фирменный взгляд «Вешаем на уши лапшу, или нам кранты». — Контактная линза свернулась прямо как бумажный журавлик. Честное слово, это уже свинство. — Он с обворожительной улыбкой поворачивается к женщине. — Хотите взглянуть?  
Дама в кошачьей кофте, не впечатлившись, смотрит всё так же сурово.  
Он сует руки в карманы и издает сконфуженный смешок.  
— И что за женщины нынче пошли! Вы только гляньте — сплошная показуха. Контактные линзы, понимаешь, костюмы спортивные, ботоксы всякие.  
Это 1988 год, никакого ботокса еще нет и в помине, да и контактные линзы она сегодня надела только под настроение. Она пинает его по лодыжке. От души.  
Он тут же поворачивается и смотрит на нее, сияя.  
— Ты, кстати, выглядишь сногсшибательно. Сколько тебе, тридцать три? Тридцать четыре? — Он опять разворачивается и улыбается женщине в кошачьей кофте. — Ей и этого не дашь, вы как считаете?  
— Молоко, — отвечает она.  
Доктор моргает.  
— Простите?  
Женщина указует на стену картонных пакетов позади них.  
— Ну да, конечно, — говорит он, сбитый столку, и берет что-то с полки. Розе ясно, что это и есть удобный случай. Она наклоняется, стремительно прижимается губами к его губам (не обращая внимания на громкое «Ни стыда, ни совести!» за спиной) и бежит прочь. Бежит мимо своей полупустой тележки, вон из магазина, за двери Тардис, в его объятия.  
Он обнимает ее так крепко, что у нее трещат кости. Это восхитительное ощущение.  
— Роза, ну ей богу, — говорит он ей куда-то в волосы. — Зашибись?

***  
 _O days and hours, your work is this  
To hold me from my proper place,  
A little while from his embrace,  
For fuller gain of after bliss:_

_That out of distance might ensue  
Desire of nearness doubly sweet;  
And unto meeting when we meet,  
Delight a hundredfold accrue,_

_For every grain of sand that runs,  
And every span of shade that steals,  
And every kiss of toothed wheels,  
And all the courses of the suns.  
Alfred, Lord Tennyson, In Memoriam A.H.H._   


**Author's Note:**

> Прошу прощения за то, что оставила без перевода стихотворение излюбленного автором Теннисона. Теннисона практически не переводили на русский. Из знаменитого сборника "Памяти А.Г.Х." переведено всего три-четыре стихотворения, и именно это в их число не входит, увы. Сама же я за это взяться не рискну. Замечу только, что название фику дано по первой строке стихотворения.


End file.
